


This is Not Like That Cool Mannequin Movie

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: See you in your nightmares kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon uses too much hair spray and a mannequin at the mall is staring at him funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not Like That Cool Mannequin Movie

Gideon of course went through a ton of hair spray. He needed it to keep up his image and a large part of his image was his gigantic hair. Unfortunately, he didn’t trust his dad to get the right kind of hair spray for his beloved hair.

Which was why Gideon was at the mall on the hunt for the perfect hair spray. Since they had stopped manufacturing his favorite kind last month. Something about it being too dangerous of a fire hazard and an explosion hazard. Gideon just couldn’t understand why though, his hair had only blown up once or twice.

He had already gone through three shops, but nothing seemed to satisfy his hunger for good hair spray. He would not be defeated so easily, if he needed to he would go through the whole mall.

Going through the whole mall was beginning to look pretty likely as Gideon finished looking through his seventh store. Having decided that nothing in it really had the kick he was looking for to make his hair look its best.

The next shop that he entered looked promising, even if the child like mannequin sitting out front was creepy. Its eyes seemed to follow his every step, and Gideon wished that owners would get a clue that creepy does not sell products.

Unfortunately, that store also did not have the kick that he was looking for so he moved on to the next one. Which also proved to be a fruitless endeavor as all it sold was candles and smelly body soaps.

When he left the candle and body soap shop he noticed something weird out of the corner of his eye. Turning around he almost ran right into the mannequin from the really creepy and incredibly unhelpful store from before.

Stumbling back, Gideon’s mouth worked up and down like a confused fish. Finally determining that this shop just had a similar mannequin, Gideon moved on to check a few more stores.

Finally after several shops of failure, Gideon found one shop that seemed to have the kick he was looking for. The manager was even so kind as to let him go to the back to try out the hair spray to see if it was to his liking.

When Gideon got into the back he almost had a heart attack. Sitting in the corner was the creepy child mannequin that he had seen in previous shops.

“Creepy little thing, who decided that you were good for business?” Walking past the mannequin, Gideon even made sure to give it a solid kick before he went about his business.

Fluffing up his hair and spraying it, Gideon was delighted to find that the hair spray had the same smell as the old brand he had used. And after he was done spraying the hair stayed perfectly in place without any prodding on Gideon’s part.

“Well, this will do the trick nicely!” Capping off the hair spray, Gideon yelped and dropped it when he saw what was in the mirror behind him.

Somehow in the time that Gideon had been securing his hair and trying out the hair spray, the door had closed and the mannequin was standing right behind him. Turning around Gideon pushed the doll back angrily and marched to the door. Only to find it locked.

“This isn’t funny, ya’ll! Ya’ll hear from my lawyer if you don’t open this door right this instant!”

“Oh, don’t be mad at them Gideon. It’s really not their fault.” Gideon froze in his attempts to get the door open when he heard the creaky voice behind him.

Slowly he turned around and stared in horror as the mannequin clicked and clacked as it rose up from the floor. Setting itself back on its feet, its lifeless eyes stared straight at Gideon as its mouth moved to form words.

“I just couldn’t help myself. As soon as I saw you in the shop, I knew you’d be perfect.”

“P-perfect? What for? What are you going to do to me!?”

“Oh don’t fret too much child, I don’t want to hurt you!” The mouth clacked up into a creepy imitation of a smile as the doll slowly inched forward. Gideon tried to back up some, but he hit the door and was reminded that he was trapped in a room with a living mannequin.

“But, I will if I have to.” The threat hung in the air and Gideon gulped down a deep breath as he stared at the mannequin inching towards him.

“What do you want from me?!”

“I just want your hair.” Gideon reached up alarmed to paw at his hair as if it would just disappear at the command of the living mannequin.

“My hair!?”

“Yes, you see I’m made up of the best parts of children, but I have never been able to find the perfect hair.” As the mannequin inched closer Gideon could finally smell what he had missed the other times the mannequin had been near. The scent of rotting meat and death coated the mannequin heavily and made Gideon gag.

“I’m not going to let you shave off my hair!”

“Oh no, I’d never shave off your hair. That would be far too damaging and I don’t want a single hair out of place.” Gideon was confused by the words of the living monstrosity, but when the mannequin lifted its hand from its side to showcase the

pocket knife, he understood.

He then started screaming for help, but no help came and soon the screaming was for an entirely different reason.

~OwO~

Dipper and Mabel were at the mall with their Grunkle Stan looking for some cheap parts to make new attractions with. Stan had wandered off with a mumble about needing somethings specifically and had left the twins to fend for themselves in a weird shop near the middle of the mall.

Dipper was looking through a dusty book with some kind of strange symbols on it when Mabel tugged at his sleeve.

“Dipper….does that mannequin’s hair look…familiar to you?” Turning away from the book, Dipper glanced over at the direction Mabel was pointing in and grimaced.

“Yeah, it looks like that creep Gideon’s hair.” Indeed the creepy child like mannequin at the front of the store had a large white poof similar to that of the child psychic.

“Do you think they modeled it after his hair?”

“Probably, this town is obsessed with Gideon. You know that, Mabel.” Returning to the weird book, Dipper tried hard to figure out if he had seen the symbols somewhere.

Meanwhile Mabel was still looking at the mannequin, for some reason no matter where she moved the mannequin always seemed to be watching her.

“That’s really weird. It almost looks like there’s skin under the hair?” After she had said it Mabel rubbed her eyes in surprise.

For a second it looked like the mannequin had winked at her.


End file.
